deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
The Girl on the Moon!
The Girl on the Moon! is the seventh episode of Book 1 in DuckTales: War for Duckburg. Description While trying to repair her rocket, Della encounters someone claiming to be Quackmore Duck, but it is actually Magica in disguise. Zuko and Iroh pick her up on file scans and the prince thinks of using her as bait for Scrooge. Plot Della Duck watches the sun's rotation from her site at the wrecked Spear of Selene. Using a blowtorch, she thinks of the things she wants to do with her now hatched kids. Looking at her drawing of the triplets and says "I wonder how my boys are doing now...?" She continues working with a blowtorch when someone calls out to her, it is Quackmore Duck, her and Donald's father. Back on Earth, Ozai calls up Zuko on the prince's communicator voice only and angrily demands why Iroh saved one of the triplets from falling into the abyss at the Fire Sage Temple. Iroh tries to explain he couldn't just let the prey die in the fire. Angry on his end, Ozai, his mouth shown along with his lizard-cat orders Iroh to check for any surviving relatives of Scrooge and Donald to use as bait. Zuko looks through computed files and Iroh first spots Fergus and Downy's files. Zuko points out they haven't seen the outside world in decades. Flipping to Donald's file, Iroh says that Quackmore and Hortense have been dead for many years. Zuko then checks next to Donald's photo, cousins: Fethry and Gladstone. Zuko fears they might not comply. The Fire Nation prince then spots "sibling: Della Duck" on the file. Zuko sips his tea and says that if they can nail her, they might capture Scrooge and Donald and end the conflict. One of Zuko's troops says they have found a glimpse of someone matching Della's description via telescope. Meanwhile, Quackmore sits down with Della and says he is not a ghost and there is a lot of explaining for him to do. Quackmore explains that his daughter inherited his quick thinking even when things were bad. It reminded him of his time in Argentina during a recon mission. Back in his Army days, Quackmore said his unit was at the point of getting overwhelmed by a cartel. When his superiors didn't listen, Quackmore braved the minefield and saved his men. As a result, he was court-martialed and discharged forever. At his base over dinner, Zuko briefs his soldiers on the tragedy of the Spear of Selene and how he plans to take Della for bait. Admiral Zhao stumbles upon the meeting and says he will be leading the mission, not the common Fire Nation prince. The angry Zuko orders that an Agni Kai be fought to decide who leads the mission. On the moon, Quackmore explains that after he was fired, he was found by Scrooge McDuck. To support his branch of the Duck family, Quackmore took up the job of being a security guard at the Money Bin. Using Liuhebafa training, Quackmore fought off a hundred Beagles who tried to loot the bin. After one of Donald and Della's days at school, he learned Donald nearly slugged Della during recess as payback for trying to steal his lunch. As a result, Donald was grounded for a whole day. Quackmore took Della to one of his meetings as an observer. One bisenji exploded during the meeting and said that Quackmore is unfit to be chief of security. Kicked out of the meeting, the bisenji gave an angry glare to Della and Quackmore. On Earth, Zhao and Zuko fight their Agni Kai with Zhao controlling some of the fight. Eventually, Zuko injures Zhao's leg, winning the duel. Frustrated, Zhao almost firebends but Iroh tells him to accept the outcome. Zuko's shuttlecraft with Zuko and his crew take off into space. Quackmore says the bisenji at the meeting committed an act of disrespect against the Duck family and says he would do anything to keep his family safe. One fateful day, Quackmore and Hortense picked the Duck twins up from school and learned Donald is somewhat learning to control his temper better. Checking the glove compartment, Quackmore found a bomb in it blinking wildly and quickly yelled for Della and Donald to get out of the car. As the twins dived out, Quackmore watched with a tear as the bomb engulfs him and Hortense in the explosion. Della then says after the explosion, that was when Scrooge and Beakley raced to the disaster and took her and Donald in. On their way to the Moon, Zuko looks at some photos of Della which he managed to copy. He ventures on his own to find Della and radio her position. Meanwhile, Iroh explains Zuko's origins to the crew; Zuko was allowed into the war meeting on the condition he was not to speak. Bujing explained his plan to sacrifice a division of young Firebender soldiers while mounting an attack from the rear. Zuko exploded and protested. Ozai said that Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of disrespect, and issued and Agni Kai to resolve the matter. Zuko slapped Bujing whom he had insulted and said he was not afraid. When Zuko turned to face his Agni Kai opponent, he saw it was Ozai and not the general and was horrified. On their end, Quackmore explains there is one way he could get Della home; He says if Della could get him the Number One Dime from Scrooge, pry it off his corpse for the very tragedy Della had suffered, it would make their lives easier. Della is horrified as her father never told her to kill Scrooge and swings her scarf like a whip at Quackmore. The father Duck doesn't take it seriously and says with his back turned "My daughter, maybe it's time we gave you an" and turns his face to reveal it was Magica de Spell in disguise "ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!" she evilly says making Della frightened. Back on Zuko's spacecraft, Iroh says when Ozai challenged Zuko, the prince begged for his life. Over the jeers of Fire Nation generals, Zuko pleaded he was sorry but Ozai ordered him to fight for his honor. Zuko fired a fireball that missed Ozai, who says he would teach him respect and suffering before burning the left side of Zuko's face. Iroh looked away but Azula laughed evilly, as Zhao and the other generals cheered with pride. Iroh then sets out to find his nephew. Zuko is fighting a massive moon rat. Della is frightened when Magica says she needs to cooperate with her if she ever wants to see her kids, and that would include killing Donald Duck. Sweating with fear, Della lashes her scarf on Magica and the two cat fight around the wreckage of the Spear of Selene. Della uses some of the environment to her advantage. Eventually, Della uses her jacket to floor the duck sorceress. Recovering, Magica vows that Della will be on the Moon until she rots forever then leaves while laughing evilly. Della checks her watch and finds it is 9:30 p.m., so she decides to sleep and try repairs again. Zuko kills the moon rat with his firebending and soon finds Della resting. He prepares to net her when Iroh tells his nephew had acted rashly and did not plan ahead. Iroh remembers how Zuko tried to arrest Donald on the prison rig and got nearly killed by the triplets. Hoping to reach whatever good may be within Zuko, Iroh implores Zuko to question himself about his own destiny and not the one his father wants him to have. Zuko throws his swords down in frustration. Later, Zuko and Iroh are flying their spacecraft home and Della is resting in a passenger seat. Della wakes and shrieks thinking the uncle-nephew duo to be demons, but Iroh insists he is actually friendly. Zuko tells Della of how he compares her to his sister, a firebending prodigy whom Fire Lrod Ozai praises more and she was lucky than him. The mother duck says she wanted to give her kids the stars, but felt so alone on the moon after the cosmic storm. When questioning his lvoed ones, Della goofs up Zuko's name as "Zukini". Hearing his name goofed, Zuko growls and says he lost his mother, Ursa. The prince also says he was lucky to be born. Iroh also shows a picture of his son, Lu Ten, and says "He would have been like you, Della, if Long Feng didn't kill him at Ba Sing Se.". When Zuko's spacecraft touches down, Iroh gives wisdom for Della to conceal her identity for the moment, as he doesn't wish to compromise her identity. They go their separate ways with Zuko saying there will be another day and if Della becomes a real danger... he must kill her. Memorable Quotes *Zuko's computer: Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Birthplace: Duckburg. Surviving relatives: (Fethry's pictures comes in) Cousins: Fethry Duck, working in Red Sea. (then Gladstone's picture comes in) Gladstone Gander, participating in gambling Tournament in Dubai. (next comes Della Duck's picture, one of her college pictures) Sister: Della Duck, mother of Hubert, Dewford and Llewelyn. Della's current location: Moon. *"Quackmore": Now, Della, my dear. I have one way I can get you home; Take the hit to terminate Scrooge McDuck, make your uncle pay for setting up the damn Spear of Selene rocket in the first place, and steal his Number One Dime. Only then, can the lives of the Duck clan be easier. *"Quackmore": My daughter, maybe it's time we gave you an (reveals "himself" to be Magica in disguise by showing her face to Della) ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT! *Zuko: (in flashback) Please, Father! I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn! Trivia *Zuko's computer speaks in the same manner as the USS Enterprise computer in Star Trek: The Original Series. Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:Hiromichi